Initial funding (year 01) of Grant RR 00996-02 provided support for renovating several animal holding facilities, upgrading or replacing animal care equipment and recruiting a staff of qualified animal care personnel. Year 02 funding (06/01/77 through 05/31/78) will provide continuing support for the animal care personnel and renovation of animal housing facilities. Thereby, the total animal care program at the University of Kansas can be developed in an orderly manner.